HOT NEWS
by Cherryma
Summary: Berita terhangat, Presdir Uchiha Sasuke akan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha cantik Haruno Sakura. Rumor mengatakan pernikahan hanya berkedok sebagai ikatan bisnis karena ikatan bisnis, mereka tidak saling menyayangi – "Rumor tidak benar! Aku menyayangi suamiku sangat, dan kita saling mencintai!" / RnR / Mereka mencoba memecahkan rumor bersama.
Jangan menilai buruk suatu karya, jika kamu tidak menyukainya silahkan tinggalkan halaman cerita author. Jangan ambil jalan yang sulit. Menjadi pembaca yang pintar.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

–Cerita ditujukan pada seluruh reader FFN–

 _Seandainya kau menyia-nyiakan cintaku, jangan harap hatiku menerimamu kelak dengan terbuka lebar._ –anonim

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Sakura memijit pelipisnya, ia terlalu pusing dengan segala persoalan yang berhubungan dengan penurunan saham, dan beberapa pihak yang marah karena ia perusahaan Haruno dianggap tidak stabil dari tahun ketahun. Ia akui, semua ini karena pertengkaran-pertengkaran kedua orang tua dalam rumahnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana ini? Pihak Hatake _Corp_ akan membatalkan investasi mereka dan dua puluh persen perusahaan akan kehilangan –

"Cukup Ino! Tidakah kau lihat aku sedang apa? Aku sedang berpikir! Bagaimana perusahaan ini tidak bangkrut dan pekerja tidak tertelantarkan." Sakura menangis dalam diam, bebannya terlalu berat diusianya yang menginjak 24 tahun. Seharusnya ia menikmati masa-masa dimana ia akan hidup dengan memilih cinta, dan menikah diusianya yang sedang ada dalam masa subur.

Namun itu hanya angan saja, karena sekarang ia tidak jauh dari seorang wanita beranak banyak yang tidak punya profesi pekerjaan. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan anak-anaknya sampai ia sendiri tidak memperhatikan kesehatan.

Ino menarik nafasnya, ia memegang bahu sahabat yang selalu ia temani sejak mereka beranjak di Sekolah Dasar itu, sedikit menyalurkan kekuatan agar ia tidak terlalu rapuh menanggung semua kerugian perusahaan, "Dengar Ino," jeda sejenak karena punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata, "aku janji, siapapun pemilik perusahaan baik hati yang mengajukan kerja sama aku akan menerimanya. Meskipun –meskipun –aku harus melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa orang duga."

Tentu saja penuturan Sakura yang terlihat pasrah membuat Ino terkejut bukan main, ingin sekali lidah nya menyuruh Sakura untuk menarik ucapannya, namun sayang karena posisi perusahaan keluarga Sakura ini sedang terjepit dan mungkin jalan itu adalah jalan terbaik dalam pikiran Sakura sekarang.

"Jika saja aku bisa membantumu Sakura, tapi kan kau tau sendiri toko bunga keluargaku sudah bangkrut dua tahun yang lalu," ungkapnya sedih. Ia masih ingat ketika Sakura datang dan menawarkan bantuan dengan memberikan pekerjaan dengan jabatan tinggi diperusahaan ini. Dan ia akan mengingat kebaikan Sakura sampai manapun, dan kali ini kebersamaan mereka sedang diuji.

 _Drrtt Drrtt_

Ponselnya bergetar, Sakura merogoh ponselnya dengan rasa malas. Karena yang ia terima hanyalah sebuah pesan, Sakura dengan enggan membuka nya. Ia memberi kode agar Ino menjauh sejenak dari jarak mereka yang terlampau sangat dekat.

"Ada apa?" keningnya ditautkan menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Ibu. Ada sesuatu yang harus mereka bicarakan padaku." Helaan nafas gusar terdengar dari mulutnya, "semoga saja bukan tentang perceraian." Sakura meringis pelan, mengingat dua hari yang lalu pesan yang sama bertajukan tentang perpisahan mereka, dan pilihan satu pihak harus di ambil Sakura.

Beban sana-sini, dan ia hanya bisa diam menerima itu semua. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, kau baik-baik saja kan disini?" Ino menyatakan itu tiba-tiba. "Sai, ia sudah menjemputku." Terangnya lebih jelas.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, memberi ijin untuk Ino segera pergi. Mungkin hidup Ino jauh lebih indah, ketika toko bunga keluarganya gulung tikar, ia tidak harus banyak pikiran karena Sakura yang menanggung beban keuangan keluarganya. Ya, sebelum perusahaan Haruno ini mengalami penurunan dratis saat ini.

Ino sudah pergi, dari jendela ruangannya ia bisa memastikan si pelukis ternama itu membawa Ino pergi dengan mobil sedan hitamnya. Pernah, ketika Sai mengajukan diri untuk menyarankan Ino sebagai tanggung jawabnya, Sakura menolak penawaran kekasih sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura pikir sebelum Sai menjadi suami dari Ino, ia tidak akan melepaskan sahabat pirangnya itu begitu saja.

Tas hitam yang selalu menemani dirinya dikantor segera Sakura ambil, ia masukan segala barang berharganya dan segera bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruangan dan beberapa karyawan yang masih ditugaskan dengan produksi tambahan untuk menarik perhatian costumer.

Hatinya merasa tidak tega, mereka bekerja hampir 24 jam sedangkan dirinya bisa pulang pergi kapanpun ia mau. Namun apalah daya, Sakura tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk memantau sama halnya dengan jam kerja mereka. Jadi, disaat jam baru menunjukan pukul dua sore, Sakura sudah meninggalkan perusahaan Haruno dan beberapa satpam kepercayaannya.

Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk membalas salam beberapa pekerja yang sudah selesai lebih dulu dan berpapasan dengannya. Ratusan atau bahkan hampir seribu pekerja yang ada diperusahaannya. Dan Sakura harus berpikir dua kali jika hal-hal yang tidak mau ia terima, namun menjadi kenyataan. Akan banyak jiwa yang tersakiti dan berakhir menjadi pengangguran yang meminta belas kasihan pekerjaan. Menyakitkan.

"Aku sedang berangkat kesana Ibu." Sakura segera menekan tombol _dial_ ketika Mebuki menghubunginya. Belum sempat sapaan suara terdengar ditelinganya, Sakura mengakhiri sambungan dengan nada datar.

Hatinya hancur, pikirannya kacau, otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar yang baik untuk saat ini. Ternyata satu hal yang perlu dicatat dalam kamus hidupnya, tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan ia mencari perusahaan yang bersedia diajak kerjasama.

Mobilnya sampai dihalaman rumah Haruno yang besarnya tidak dapat diragukan. Tidak menghiraukan sapaan selamat datang dari beberapa warga dan satpam rumahnya, Sakura merasa dirinya terlalu lelah untuk membalas satu persatu.

"Bicarakan sekarang saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Setelah ini, aku harus kembali ke apartemenku dan memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk memecahkan masalah penurunan saham perusahaan kita." Tegas Sakura dengan menenggak teh manis hangat yang disediakan pelayan rumah.

Mebuki menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kami mengurungkan niat untuk segera berpisah secepatnya Sakura," jeda panjang membuat Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "karena kami ingin memastikan kau menikahi pria yang tepat, yang kami pilihkan bersama. Dan jika kau setujui pria ini, maka Ayah dan Ibu akan memutuskan menimang cucu darimu bersama-sama, tidak ada perpisahan, dan perusahaan akan berjalan kembali dengan normal."

Sakura menatap heran. Sesaat matanya berbinar mendengar setiap kalimat yang Mebuki katakan. "Benarkah itu? Jadi siapa pria beruntung yang akan kalian kenalkan padaku?" tanyanya antusias.

Kizashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengulum senyum, sama hal nya dengan Mebuki yang mengangguk mengerti. Mereka ini berniat memberitahunya atau tidak sih? Mengapa mereka harus memberinya kejutan seperti ini, dan menurut Sakura semua ini sangat bertele-tele.

"Datang saja, perjamuan akan digelar pukul delapan malam nanti. Jadi persiapkan dirimu, karena mungkin saja kau bisa mempermalukan kami seperti –

"Tidur di waktu yang tidak tepat." Sela Kizashi dan membuat suasana menjadi hangat, Mebuki menertawakannya begitu juga dengan Sakura yang menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

" _Ah_ – itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, kupastikan ucapanku benar Ayah." Desis Sakura jengkel. Momen itu memang sekali, namun cukup membuat kedua wajah orang tuanya merah menahan rasa malu.

Merasa tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, maka Sakura segera pamit pulang. Ia harus segera mempersiapkan semuanya, berdandan secantik mungkin karena ini merupakan momen spesial dimana ia akan bertemu dengan sosok calon suaminya. Menyenangkan sekali, itu artinya status single yang ia bawa akan segera sirna. Dan para wanita diluar sana tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai gadis _lesby_ dan apapun itu hal yang menggelikan telinganya.

Jadi siapa lelaki yang akan ia temui nanti, harus melihat penampilannya dengan sangat sempurna. Siapa tahu, dia bukan orang biasa-biasa yang sudah berumur kolot. Dan tidak mungkin juga Ayah dan Ibunya merelakan dan memilihkan Sakura menikahi pria yang sepantaran bahkan lebih tua dari mereka.

Mebuki melambai-lambaikan telapak lengannya mengiringi kepergian Sakura dengan penuh senyum sumringah. Berbalik dengan dua hari yang lalu, Sakura meninggalkan rumahnya dengan tangisan.

.

.

.

 _Pelembab? Ah tidak-tidak, Lipstik? Bukan ide yang buruk, Parfum? Ya itu yang aku butuhkan!_ Sakura tersenyum simpul, dan segera menyemprotkan parfum berwangi kalem itu pada hampir seluruh bagian terpenting tubuhnya.

Dress yang ia kenakan sekarang tanpa lengan dan hanya diatas lutut, memperlihatkan bagian bahu dan kakinya yang putih dan mulus, sempurna. Rambut sebahu nya sengaja ia gerak polos, tidak ada apapun yang ditambahkan sebagai hiasan. Ia membutuhkan sepatu berhak warna putih, dan itu cukup membuat semua bagian dari tubuhnya menjadi sempurna.

Perpaduan warna pink, biru, putih, menakjubkan.

"Halo, ya Ibu aku sudah siap. Tenanglah Ibu, katakan pada Ayah kita masih punya waktu dua jam lagi – " jeda sejenak dan matanya membulat kemudian , "APA!? Mereka sudah sampai?" nyaris saja pita suaranya pecah, Sakura tidak menyangka mereka datang tepat pukul enam sekarang, dan ia masih berada dirumahnya. Belum menyelesaikan segala dandannya.

"Tentu saja aku segera kesana! Tunggu aku dan jangan katakan hal yang buruk-buruk!" Sakura mencoba mengingatkan agar sang Ibu tidak kembali membuat percaya dirinya hancur dan mood nya yang berubah sangat jelek. "ya ... ya ... aku sudah pergi."

Sialan, ia benar-benar berdandan seadanya sekarang. Mungkin jauh dari kata sempurna karena _make up_ yang ia gunakan sederhana dan seadanya. Mobil yang ia bawa saat ini segera ditekan pedal gas dan perlahan meninggalkan parkiran apartemen. Menyisakan tatapan-tatapan heran tetangganya.

Bagaimana nasibnya saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya. Namun janji yang ia ucapkan kepada Ino akan ia lakukan semampunya, dan setelah ada perusahaan yang bersedia menyimpan investasi besar serta mendorong segala penurunan produksi perusahaan Haruno, ia tidak khawatir dengan Hatake _Corp_ yang berniat membatalkan kerja sama.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal, ia meringis pelan karena mobil yang sialannya sedang ia gunakan dalam waktu sempit mendadak mogok. Menyebalkan, dan jika saja tidak ada taxi yang kebetulan sekali melewatinya saat ini, Sakura tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Paman dikediaman Haruno nomor tiga." Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dua _missed call_ masuk dan itu semua dari Ibunya. Tenang, Sakura harus berpikir secara jernih dan pikiran yang tenang. Ia tidak akan bisa memaksakan keadaan yang tidak berpihak padanya.

Dua belas menit kemudian, taxi baru sampai ditempat tujuan dan memang sudah ada tiga mobil sedan mahal berjejer rapi dihalaman rumahnya. Mati sudah keadaannya saat ini benar-benar buruk, ia tampil biasa saja, dan datang diantar dengan taxi, bisa-bisa mereka mengira dirinya datang ke salon pasaran karena tidak punya uang setelah penurunan saham perusahaan.

Jangan berpikiran negatif, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh kecemasan yang ia sembunyikan dalam hatinya saja. Sialan, dengan suara tawa dan keakraban di ruang tamu rumahnya membuat dirinya _skak mat_ dan ingin segera kabur putar arah kembali keapartemennya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Paman, maafkan saya terlambat. Setelah ada beberapa kejanggalan ketika saya akan sampai disini," Sakura membungkukan beberapa kali badannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafas dengan cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_ , wah Mebuki- _chan_ ternyata puterimu sangatlah manis. Sasuke- _kun_ kau menyetujui pernikahan kalian kan?"

 _DEG!_

Indra pendengarannya tidak salah dengar bukan? Siapa tadi calon suaminya?

Sakura segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia memandang sosok mantan teman sekolahnya yang memiliki kenangan buruk. Ini adalah keluarga Sasuke Uchiha, **Uchiha**.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kalian belum saling mengenal bukan? Ayo cepat sapa Sakura- _chan_ , ia sudah berusaha sampai disini!" Mikoto menyikut lengan anak bungsunya dengan perasaan tak enak hati.

Dan dirinya disini hanya bisa terdiam kaku, ketika Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya dan berada tepat didepan pandangannya Sakura hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat menahan suatu gejolak tersembunyi dibalik matanya.

Mikoto sempat memandang heran, dan Sakura yang baru saja sadar dengan pasang mata yang memandangnya penuh pertanyaan akhirnya ia memang benar-benar memainkan skenario ini sebaik mungkin.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya dengan berat hati, siapa yang senang bertemu dengan lelaki yang dibenci. Namun ini harus berjalan dengan lancar dan pernikahan mereka hanya sebagai kedok untuk kemakmuran perusahaan Haruno. Pernikahan ikatan bisnis. Tidak jauh dari pelesetan nama itu.

"Hn." hanya gumaman ambigu yang didengarnya. Sakura paham, jika sifat lelaki itu masih belum berubah sama sekali seperti terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka disebuah mall dan Ino yang berusaha memastikannya menemui terlebih dahulu. Hubungan buruk mereka tidak banyak yang tau karena Sakura bisa dengan baik menutupi perasaannya.

" _Ah_ – Bibi, Paman, Ayah, Ibu, semuanya ... saya ingin berbincang-bincang bersama Sasuke- _kun_ ditaman. Apa tidak keberatan?" ucap Sakura formal. Ia memegang lengan Sasuke yang dingin.

"Tentu saja Sakura- _chan_. Kau ingin mengenal putera kami lebih dalam kan? Bawa saja, kau tidak harus meminta ijin lagi." Gurau Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang menyipit. Topik di ruangan tamu yang besar ini tidak jauh antara Sasuke dan dirinya, dan karena hal itu membuat Sakura bisa mengurungkan niat untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

Ia menarik lengan Sasuke dengan kasar dan tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari lelaki itu, ia masih diam dengan ekspresi dingin dan raut wajah datarnya. Sedatar lantai yang mereka injak.

"Dengar! Posisiku sudah berbalik sekarang! Sasuke, aku tidak mau pernikahan ini benar-benar terjadi. Kau tidak bisa me–

"Meskipun kau kehilangan banyak kesempatan untuk memajukan perusahaan Ayahmu?" sela pemuda itu dengan nada nya yang tidak ada belas kasihan dan kelembutan. Mustahil gadis seceria dirinya menikahi Sasuke yang berhati bagai balok es.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mencari cara untuk kembali membangkitkan saham –

"Perusahaan Hatake sebentar lagi akan mengajukan kerja sama diperusahaan Uchiha. Kau tidak keberatan, Hn?" jeda sejenak Sasuke mendengus pelan karena Sakura belum kunjung membuka suaranya. "inilah dunia bisnis yang sebenarnya. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagimana nasib karyawan yang kau korbankan demi perasaanmu?" kali ini kilatan tajam tampak jelas dimata Sasuke.

"Dan sekali lagi, aku menyetujui pernikahan kita bukan karena _kau_! Bukan karena perusahaan, tetapi bentuk keluarga dan kebersamaan yang sudah dijalin keluarga kita. Jika kau tetap ingin membatalkan, pikirkan dengan lebih matang." Sasuke berujar dengan nada yang semakin santai.

Ia gigit bibirnya kuat, menahan isak tangis yang sebentar lagi siap meluncur. "Baiklah. Okay, aku akui otakmu masih tidak bisa sepadan dengan otaku Uchiha. Tapi dengar! Setelah pernikahan kita, tak ada ikatan apapun selain kita tinggal bersama! Kita adopsi anak dan kita tidak a–

"Pikirkan itu belakangan, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir sejauh itu." Langkah membalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menganga memandangnya nanar.

Jadi ini kisah selanjutnya kehidupan sakral yang seharusnya berjalan dengan indah?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Yeay chapter satunya update Minggu depan, mohon review di first fict ku ya reader- _san_ semuanya.^^ Bye.


End file.
